


Market Value Ressurection

by Achika



Series: In Every Circumstance [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: Stephanie wants revenge but she needs a little help to make it happen. Luckily, she knows just the man to help her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some backstory for The Way It's Got to Be. Maybe there will be more eventually.

It's not that hard to sneak out of her bedroom. There's a trellis that she can climb down. There aren't any neighbors close enough to see her. All she has to do is be quiet.

That's something Stephanie's gotten very good at, recently.

No one's even going to suspect she's gone. She hasn't left her room in days. Stephanie has a mission, though. She is going to humiliate and hurt her father for what he did. But for the plan to work, she's going to need help.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley is having what looks to be a grand old time with his noisy degenerate friends, and he's exactly what Stephanie is looking for.

"Hunter," She says when she gets to the table. She doesn't acknowledge the others members of Hunter's band of merry misfits.

"Well, well, well," he drawls. "Stephanie McMahon. What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"I have a proposition for you," Stephanie says imperiously. She cannot, will not, let Hunter sense any weakness.

"Oh you do, do you?" Hunter asks.

"Two things. One: I want you to teach me how to defend myself," Stephanie says.

Hunter raises an eyebrow at her. "Can't Daddy buy you a sensei?"

"Yeah, a nice little Omega who'll try to placate me with Tae Bo instead of anything real," Stephanie says, voice dripping with venom. "I want to be able to take a sledgehammer to someone's head,"

Hunter looks intrigued. "I don't suppose I need to ask why," he says eventually.

He doesn't outright bring up the kidnapping, but she sees something like sympathy in his eyes, just for a second.

Stephanie scowls. "It's none of your business,"

Hunter shrugs. "What's the second thing? You said there were two things,"

"I want you to marry me," Stephanie says.

Hunter's eyebrows go up to his hairline.

"Say again?" Hunter asks.

"My father betrayed me. I want to take everything from him, including his company. I want to humiliate him. And marrying you will help get both those things done," Stephanie says.

Hunter looks stunned for a moment and then his gaze turns calculating, his sharp mind weighing the angles of Stephanie's offer.  She waits patiently while he thinks. Eventually, Hunter laughs.

"You've got yourself a deal...darling,"

 

 

Shane is furious, when they walk into the room together and Stephanie has Hunter's scent all over her. It's a dinner party Vince is throwing for some business associates and other influential people, and it's the perfect time to make their debut as Mr and Mrs McMahon-Helmsley.

"What the hell are you doing, Hunter?" he snaps, the second he can get them mostly secluded. He even gets in Hunter's face.  Shane's never liked Hunter. "Stay away from my sister,"

Hunter just looks down at Stephanie. "You want me to go, sweetheart?" He asks, his tone mocking.

"No. No I don't," Stephanie says, and Shane gives her a disbelieving look.

"What kind of Twilight Zone..." he mutters. "Steph, seriously. This loser?"

Hunter stands up straight and stares Shane straight in the eye. Shane has an inch of height on him, but Hunter is huge and intimidating. Even in a suit and his long hair in a ponytail.

"You got a problem, Shane-o?" Hunter asks, using the nickname Shane's friends had given him when they'd been in prep school together.

"Yeah, I do," Shane says, not giving up any ground.

It's probably the most Alpha thing Stephanie's ever seen, the two of them squaring off.

"Because it seems to me like Daddy's Little Princess is all grown up now," Hunter says with a leer. "She can make her own choices,"

Shane punches Hunter in the face with a yell.

"Shane! Stop that!" Stephanie shrieks. Shane freezes, just for a second, which is long enough for Stephanie to maneuver between them.

"Hunter and I will be leaving now," Stephanie says, leaving no room for argument.

All the other guests are staring at them. Stephanie turns away from her brother and reaches up to put a gentle hand on Hunter's cheek where Shane had hit him.

"Are you ok?" Stephanie asks, concerned despite herself. Actual violence hadn't been part of her plan. She should have known better. Shane's always thrown himself into dangerous situations.

"I barely felt a thing," Hunter says, and he's acting tough but he winces when he talks.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Stephanie asks. She's teasing him, and he knows it, but he looks past her back at her family and gives her a look.

"Yeah, maybe that would help," he says with a laugh and leans down a little, offering his cheek.

Stephanie can't even begin to imagine the look on everyone else's faces. They must be priceless.

So she leans in and presses her lips to his cheek. Hunter puts an arm around her, keeping her close.

It's not horrible.

Mostly it's warm, and safe? Which is ridiculous, because Hunter Hearst Helmsley is probably the least safe person she knows. It's why she picked him.

"Let's get out of here," Stephanie says. She's done what she set out to accomplish tonight.

 

She knows that she's got Hunter's attention for now. She's a novelty. A pretty little rich omega with daddy issues that fell into his lap. But those are a dime a dozen. It's not really   _Stephanie_ that Hunter sees, not yet.  But if her plan's going to work, she needs Hunter by her side. Vince is never going to leave the company to his omega daughter, he's too set in his ways. But if she marries that alpha son of a wealthy family, well, Vince always has liked a good power struggle.

So she's going to get into Hunter's head and make sure he doesn't see anyone _but_ Stephanie.

She tightens her ponytail and adjusts the tongue of her sneakers.

"Let's do this," Stephanie says, stepping onto the gym mat.

Hunter looks amused, like he can't believe he's really doing this.

"Alright. Let's see what you're working with," He holds up a hand, palm out. "Punch it,"

Stephanie makes a fist and punches.

"Not bad. Sloppy. But the passion's there," Hunter says, nodding. "Learn that fighting your brother?"

"Mainly I just slap Shane," Stephanie says.

"Oh yeah?" Hunter asks, grinning at the mental image.

"Yeah," Stephanie says, and because Hunter's not got his guard up she strikes him across the face, her palm making a sickening crack against his skin.

Hunter stumbles back a few steps, eyes wide.

"Holy shit," he mutters, rubbing his cheek. "No kidding,"

She can see a new respect beginning to take root in the way he looks at her. Good.

They move on, on to the exercise where Stephanie has to get away from him. He gets her cornered, but he forgot to put away the broom before they started. Stephanie grabs it an whirls around, hitting him on the shoulder with it. It splinters. The force makes him stop, and she knees him in the balls. He falls to his knees in pain.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she coos, and kisses his forehead.

He laughs, wincing. "I've had worse Valentines," he says. "Weapons weren't going to be til next week,"

She helps him stand, and there's _definitely_ respect in his eyes now.

"You are one crazy bitch," Hunter says.

"Don't forget it," she says proudly, and pats his cheek where she'd slapped him earlier.

 

"Are you okay, Steph?" Shane asks. They've gone into the city for lunch and shopping.

He looks worried.

"Of course I am," Stephanie says. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, for one you cooped yourself up in your room for a month after Dad had you kidnapped for some stupid powerplay with the Sheriff. Second, When you finally do leave your room you eloped with _Hunter Helmsley_ who you've never been able to stand. I think I have the right to be a little concerned, here," Shane says.

"I'm okay," Stephanie says. "Hunter's actually a good guy, you know,"

Shane looks dubious.

"Just remember that I'm your brother, OK? I've got your back," Shane says.

Stephanie smiles at him. Shane's such a sap.  He's never going to see it coming. "I love you too, big bro. I want to get something new to wear to the next board meeting, so that's where we should head next,"

 

The look on Shane's face when the board forces him out is priceless.

"Wow, Shane," Stephanie says quietly. "What are we going to do without you? I mean, you've been groomed to take over for pretty much your whole life.  Who's going to step up now?"

Shane's eyes narrow. But the board is still watching, so he kisses Stephanie's cheek.

"I know it was you. Go ahead and play CEO, but don't be surprised when Dad begs me to come back because you've failed," He whispers.

"Oh, I think Hunter and I will be just fine," Stephanie says.

Shane storms out without shaking any hands. He's on a flight to Singapore or China or somewhere before the meeting's even over, and Stephanie couldn't be more triumphant.


End file.
